Small Favors
by hana-chan0123
Summary: Edward and Winry have been an item for a year now, but how will they handle an unexpected suprise? EdXWin. Lemon in later chapters, plot first.
1. Unexpected News

**A/N: This is purely fan made. These lovely characters aren't really mine...I just like to play with them from time to time. If you are under 18, please... don't scar yourself for life. **

_**True, I talk of dreams,**_

_**Which are the children of an idle brain,**_

_**Begot of nothing but vain fantasy,**_

_**Which is as thin of substance as the air**_

_**And more inconstant than the wind**_

**-Mercutio **

**Thanks for reading!!!**

-**Small Favors-**

"Mmm...Edward...chocolate..."

The mere idea of Edward and chocolate in one distinct reverie was enough to have Winry grinning like a five year-old trapped in a candy factory. She turned to grumble into her pillow again, the light from her window starting to wake her. Instead of rolling onto the expected goose down, Winry rolled onto something more muscular, but perhaps even more desirable. She snuggled into Edward's chest, wishing that by some almighty power her curtains would close by themselves. Why? Why couldn't some almighty power give her just one more hour to be peaceful and close to Edward like this?

Edward sleepily put his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. She felt so extraordinary, pressed against his body like she was, but, then again... she always felt extraordinary, no matter how much of her body he felt. He revered the feeling of calm that overwhelmed him whenever he was close to Winry. She was like chocolate; seductive and rich, sweet, and yet there was an innocence about her that reminded him of a child, covered in the sticky, slippery brown treat, laughing as she sucked her fingers.

He thought of Winry covered in chocolate now, and smiled. He, Edward Elric, was the luckiest man in Rizembol, because he was the only one who got to think of Winry Rockbell covered in dark, creamy chocolate. His thoughts then drifted to the previous night, it had been glorious. Seeing her thin body quiver, and the goosebumps rise on her skin rise despite the heat between them.

Winry snuggled Edward's chest again, her breasts were pressed against his ribs, and her right arm was draped around Edward's waist. Edward had grown taller these past years, and now surpassed Winry's height by a head. He was grateful for that difference in himself, as it had helped in a few sticky situations.

Edward stared out of the open curtains, watching the golden sunrise. He would have to leave in a few days.

Riza Hawkeye stared at the photo of Edward and Winry she kept on her desk at home. She remembered giving Winry her home number after she had found out about them. She also remembered telling Winry that she could talk to her about anything, but she had never expected this.

The phone rang and Riza started over to the desk in her kitchen where she kept the phone.

"Hello, Riza Hawkeye," she said into the receiver.

"Hey, Riza, it's Winry. And, I was wondering...could I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, what's on your mind?"

"Umm, well, you know how Edward and I have been together for about a year now, right?"

"Yes, I do believe that I was the one who discovered you two."

"Yeah, well, ummm... Riza...well, it's just that I'm really scared."

"Yeah, about what?" Riza was starting to wonder if Edward was two-timing, judging by the tone of Winry's voice.

"I'm pregnant," Winry said in a rush, sounding out of breath, her tone hinting toward hysteria.

Riza nearly dropped the receiver before her rational self took over. "Have you told Edward yet?"

"No, you're the first person to know. What should I do?"

"Winry, get on the next train to central, you can stay with me, and we'll figure out how to tell Ed... ok?"

"'Kay, thank you... I'll see you in a bit. Bye"

"Bye," Riza clicked the receiver back down to the phone and sighed. What was she going to do with these kids. First, she finds them kissing, and now she's the first to know that they're having a baby! What had she gotten herself into?

Winry heaved a sigh of relief, and sniffled, wiping the tears off of her cheeks. She had help now, someone who she could trust. She could do this. Packing her suitcase, she left a note for granny Pinako, and headed out to the train station. It was a good thing there was a train today.


	2. In which Edward has a Rude Awakening

**A/N: So, I know that it's been a very long time since i've posted anything. I decided to experience a little bit more life, love, and to actually have better than great sex before I started writing about it. Forgive me – it was all in an effort to make it good for you too. **

**This is purely fan made. These lovely characters aren't really mine...I just like to play with them from time to time. If you are under 18, please... don't scar yourself for life. **

_**True, I talk of dreams,**_

_**Which are the children of an idle brain,**_

_**Begot of nothing but vain fantasy,**_

_**Which is as thin of substance as the air**_

_**And more inconstant than the wind**_

**-Mercutio **

**Thanks for reading!!!**

-Small Favors-

The scenery flowed by like an impressionist painting as the steam engine carried Ed and Alphonse across the countryside. Alphonse was leaning carefully against the seat back, occasionally looking down. Edward, seeming slightly more preoccupied, sat gazing absently out the window. The train ride had been fairly quiet, the most disturbance being the whistle and rocking that naturally accompany a train. A small meow escaped from Alphonse as he gingerly shifted in his seat.

Ed leaned back against the seat, stretching out his legs and putting his hands beneath his head. He would pretend that he hadn't heard it for now. There was no reason in denying him a kitten for the time being. Ed closed his eyes. The train rocked, and Al slipped out of the compartment to care for his adopted stray.

_Ed smiled. He knew this was a dream, he loved this dream, this was what he had been hoping his nap would bring. He looked up at Winry with her red bandana, coveralls tied around her waist, black bra accentuating her breasts through her white undershirt. He quietly walked behind her, surprising her with a hug, pressing her against himself. She turned around to greet him with a kiss. _

_ As they broke away from the kiss, Winry opened her eyes to find them staring into Ed's. He pushed her back against the work bench, hands sliding beneath her shirt, and forcefully kissed her. He could feel her body react, how the muscles in her abdomen tightened when his fingers brushed against them, he could feel her breath catch as he pressed his thumb into her nipple, moving it in slow circles. She let the breath out in something close to a shiver. Ed grinned. The frantic scramble leaving a trail of clothes flashed quickly through his dream. Ed looked down again, this time to Winry lying beneath him, porcelain skinned and like a goddess. Lamplight made her hair golden, illuminated her breasts in that mysterious way that drove him crazy. Ed ran his hands along her collar bones, across the curve of her breasts and hips, stopping at her thighs. Winry caught her breath, holding it until Ed slowly slid his fingers to the bend of her hips, his automail fingers giving her goose-pimples. Teasingly, he brought his lips ever close to her clit and …_

_ FWUMP_! He looked around sleepily at the unfamiliar scenery around him. This wasn't a part of the train he had remembered. A quick look down, however, showed him the window in which he had been watching scenery not long before and alerted him of his now present headache. With the realization that his head had slipped from the seat arm it had been resting on, Edward's attention was now focused on the increasingly uncomfortable bulge in his pants.

_"That woman! She's going to be the end of me, I swear!" _thought Ed as he quickly shut the compartment door and closed the curtains over the windows.


End file.
